


The Rain

by Lifeinshambles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mushy, Oneshot, Random & Short, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles
Summary: What does the rain really tell us?





	The Rain

The rain thumping against the window sounded almost loud enough to shatter the window, the thunder striking loud enough to break down the door.

"Do you think that rain is just a sign that the gods are crying from up above?"

Levi lifted his gaze from this mornings report, a not-so-amused look on his face as he raised a brow.

"What kind of shit are you blabbering about?"

Steel eyes landed on Eren, gaze skimming over the tanned skin of the boys body; secretly relishing in the fact that the other had decided to stay in bed. The white sheets covering his hips and upper thighs almost made him look like a Greek god, which really was quite ironic since just moments ago the other had mentioned something about the gods.

"The rain," Eren started, shifting his body so that he was resting on his side, one hand resting under his head to prop himself up while the other hand laid lazily at his side.

"Do you think the Gods are crying because humanity is suffering?"

A 'tsk' fell from Levi's lips as he shook his head and tried to bring his attention back to the paper that was in his hands, fingers idly rubbing against the smeared written words. He never could understand Eren when he talked like this. It was.. almost poetic, in a sad kind of way. Levi half wondered what brought this on.

"If the gods were so distraught over the well being of humanity, don't you think they would have intervened by now? Strike the rest of the titans down and finally give us some peace?"

Eren hummed as if he was actually pondering the thought, eventually shrugging and letting out a gentle puff of air from his lips. It made sense; if there really were Gods looking at them from above, they would have done something by now; at least they would have if they cared.

"Then maybe they're crying for us." Eren's voice was quiet, hesitant to what Levi would say next. It was a touchy subject that neither one of them really ever touched base on.

Levi didn't need to ask or look at Eren to know what he meant. This secret of theirs; feelings that shouldn't be there, knowing that either titans or Eren's shorter life span would sooner or later split them apart. Of course the gods would be crying for them, their fate was more or less fucked.

Silence is what Eren was met with until the tension in the room was too much for either one of them to bear. Dropping the report onto his desk, Levi pushed himself up from his chair and with four long strides he was leaning on the bed, one hand reaching out to touch the side of Eren's cheek.

"We decided we wouldn't talk about things like that," Levi almost whispered, brushing his thumb softly against Eren's bottom lip. They decided not to talk about such things because both of them knew that there was no way to stop it.

Eren sighed, leaning into the others touch as he let his eyes drift closed.

"I know but... sometimes it's hard not to," he breathed, bringing the hand from his side up to cover Levi's hand that rested on his cheek. "It's bittersweet, don't you think?"

Levi offered the other a sad smile, crawling onto the bed before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips. It was times like this that Levi wished that he could take the burden on alone. It was one of the main reasons why he had been so hesitant to start a relationship like this; with Eren to begin with. But, as Levi knew, Eren was intoxicating and in no time he was wrapped around the others finger, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Let's focus on the sweet part for now and we'll deal with the bitter part when it comes."

It was only at times like this, when the two of them were alone that Levi let his guard down. It was only when Eren was tousled in clean sheets that a genuine smile fell to Levi's lips and he wondered how he deserved someone as bright and full of life like Eren. And sometimes... when Levi didn't even realize it, Eren would catch a glimpse of a rare and pure smile from Levi that made his heart drop and stomach twirl.

The brunette had leaned into the kiss, shifting his body as he let his tongue carefully trace the others top lip.

"Who knew you were the romantic type," Eren muttered with a chuckle, the sheet covering his hips moving with his body until it slipped and let Eren naked and almost completely vulnerable except for the fact that he was completely comfortable with Levi seeing him this exposed.

"You should get some rest," Levi muttered as he pulled away, knowing that if he didn't stop the kiss right then and there it would have gotten far too heated for the lack of energy they both had. Cool fingers reached out, trailing and kneading at the tanned flesh of Eren's thigh.

Eren let out a weak sigh as if he knew he couldn't fight Levi on the matter, and instead laced his hand through one of Levi's shirt buttons.

"Only if you lay down with me," he replied after a moment of silence, lifting the sheet as if it was an invitation for the both of them to crawl back under them and relish in the warmth.

Eren was half expecting Levi to put up a fight, telling him that there were still forms he needed to fill out and reports he needed to give to Erwin, however when Levi nodded and shuffled himself under the sheets, Eren couldn't stop the smile that spread to his face.

"Don't get used to it," Lei muttered after making himself comfortable, tugging Eren down until the brunette's head was on his chest. Fingers aimlessly found their way to Eren's hair, making a note to himself that Eren's hair was nice at this length.

"You just looked extremely sad and I hate that shit."

Either way Eren didn't care. It was rare for Levi to set aside any kind of work so he wouldn't ask questions and instead relish in the time he had with the raven at his side.

The next words that came out of Eren's mouth sounded so natural that one would have thought that he had been saying them for years. It was the first time that he had ever said it, and if it wasn't for his racing heart and the breath of air he sucked in, someone would have thought he was overly confident.

It was only because it was the two of them; only because it was Eren next to him that Levi knew he didn't have to hide the feelings he felt deep down. Didn't have to fight the fact that everything he felt for Eren was intense and pure.

"I love you too."

His voice was quiet, words coming out in the form of a whisper. Levi's voice had been so gentle that it made it seem as if he was afraid the words would break into the air if he said them any louder, any more forceful than he had said them already.

Eren's body, if anything, relaxed more, his body going almost limp in Levi's grasp as he let out the breath of air he didn't know he had been holding.

"For a second there I thought you weren't going to say anything at all," he teased with a soft laugh, one of his hands reaching out in search for Levi's hand, intertwining their fingers as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not that much of a dick," Levi retorted with a faint smirk, giving Eren's hand a light squeeze a he pressed a lazy kiss to the top of the others head. "Though if you tell a living soul I'll have to kill you."

Eren only sighed, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, (a terrible habit he had learned from Levi,) and nudged his leg to fit comfortably between Levi's.

"I don't want anyone but me to know your soft side," He responded which earned him a snort from his lover.

"Now be quiet and go to sleep," the raven grumbled and let his fingers curl around a strand of chestnut brown.

And for the rest of the time that the two of them had together, they'd whisper sweet nothings and only secrets that they two of them shared. And maybe, just maybe, the gods were crying that day, not because of sorrow, but because of the beauty that they saw in the two of them.


End file.
